Tools to facilitate small and medium gardening process are as old as man's first attempts to develop an agricultural society and are abundant in number such as an electric power small tractor U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,347 April 1998, Gingerich is directed towards independent control of the drive wheels and an oscillating powered cultivator U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,396 September 1982, Moulton which addresses the type of movement of a cultivator for use between the plant rows, or prior to planting. None of these or other studied inventions attempt to quantify, control or coordinate tool activities in relation to the incremental forward movement of the tractor. Consequently a machine would prove useful and desired to perform tasks which have heretofore only been accomplishable by human hands or possibly in some instances, toxic chemicals.
These tasks can be accomplished by providing a stable frame, motor and control circuitry to supply electromechanical energy and forward, repeatable movement with a universal mounting tool hitch which can accommodate a wide range of tools.
The actual tools can be of a traditional nature for proven tasks such as plowing and cultivating, while more sophisticated appliances can be incorporated for controlled planting, weeding and even fertilizing within very close proximity to the growing plants. These qualities make the apparatus very useful where much hand work has previously been necessary in home gardens and truck farms.